


strangers

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining, Weddings, background IwaSemi bc im predictable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-24 18:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Ushijima wasn't one to go to a bar, but it was his best friend's birthday so he couldn't say no. He also wasn't one to be hit on often, so when the opportunity came up, he wasn't sure what to do. He was uncomfortable and awkward, but thankfully a stranger came to save him. And it just so happened that, that stranger was the most beautiful man Ushijima had ever seen.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/gifts).

> Happy New Year and Happy UshiOi!! This is a part of an exchange that Kate and I chose to do, because we missed the sign ups for HQ Secret Santa. I had so much fun writing this, it was fun writing from Ushijima's point of view again!!! :)
> 
> Prompt: _“This annoying guy wouldn’t leave me alone at the bar and you walked up and pretended to be my boyfriend so he’d leave but damn now i really wish you were my boyfriend.”_

Ushijima Wakatoshi was not a man you’d see at a bar often. He preferred the comfort of his own home in the evening, maybe with a book or some quiet jazz music. He rarely watched TV, though he did own one. It was more for his best friend’s benefit than his own, as his best friend occupied his space more often than not anyways. Then he was forced to watch anime that he never would have watched on his own. It made Tendou happy and Ushijima was indifferent enough where he didn’t think to complain.

He was certain he’d never complained about anything in his life. His mother had forbid it, and he’d taken that mentality into his adulthood. He lived a lavish enough life anyways that there was nothing to complain about. 

Nevertheless, Ushijima was in a bar that evening. It hadn’t been his choice, again he preferred to be in a quiet space, but it was Tendou’s birthday so he couldn’t say no. He’d promised Tendou he would go and once he committed to something, Ushijima commit. Ushijima had removed himself from the main party after being there for an hour or so, needing a break from Tendou’s atrocious singing, though the noise still echoed in his head. He’d felt as if he’d done a sufficient amount of socializing as well, which was difficult for him. He didn’t have the best social skills, especially when he was thrust into situations such as this one. But it was for Tendou’s sake, and since Tendou would do anything for him, it was only fair that Ushijima did the same in return.

He sat down at the quieter part of the bar, ordering himself a water. The bartender gave him a strange look, but Ushijima was so accustomed to that, that he didn’t even think twice. He sipped his water slowly and took in all the commotions of the bar. It was crowded, as one would expect it to be on a Friday evening. People brushed up against Ushijima as they passed by, creeping into his personal space. He wasn’t keen on strangers touching him, even if it was unavoidable at times.

Standing up proved to be fruitless, as he had to brush by people to get back to his friends. Though one quick glance in to the main party room presented Tendou and Yamagata taking two shots, one right after the other, and Ushijima decided he needed a few more moments of peace. Tendou’s loudness never really bothered him, but he was overwhelming when intoxicated. Semi could try and wrangle him in, but that only lasted for so long. 

“Hey there handsome, you lost?” A deep voice sounded from beside Ushijima and he turned to examine the newcomer. It was a man he’d never seen before, one was hair covering one eye and sticking up in the back of his head like a rooster. Ushijima had a couple of questions on how he’d gotten his hair styled like that, but they didn’t seem appropriate. Tendou had coached him on some social cues, but Ushijima was still struggling.

“I am not,” Ushijima said simply.

“Well you look lost, wanna take a trip back to my place?” There was a sly grin on the stranger’s face and Ushijima raised an eyebrow.

“No thank you. I’m here for my friend’s birthday, and it would be rude to leave unannounced.” He motioned with his cup of water to the room where Tendou was currently performing some karaoke song on one of the bar tables. It was likely some anime opening or closing song. That was basically Tendou’s whole music catalogue. 

The stranger waved his hand dismissively, “People do it all the time.”

Ushijima’s brows furrowed. Why would anybody want to leave their friends for a stranger? That was just rude, and Ushijima definitely wouldn’t want to leave Tendou like that. Somebody had to make sure he got home safely. One quick glance into the room showed that Tendou could barely stand, splayed across the table and laughing drunkenly. Ushijima couldn’t be sure, but it looked as if Semi was pouring alcohol into his mouth, which seemed wildly unsafe in Tendou’s position. It made him even more sure that he wouldn’t leave the bar. 

“Well, at least let me buy you a drink. It would be a disservice if I didn’t.”

“No thank you, I do not drink.”

The stranger actually laughed, loud and ugly, honking over the hum of the crowd. “Dude, you know you’re at a bar right? Is this your first time?”

Ushijima opened his mouth to retort but suddenly there was something hooked around his arm and slipping into his free hand. He looked down and found fingers entwined with his own as if they were meant to be there. But these hands did not belong to Tendou, because Tendou was still singing his heart out in the room behind him. Ushijima followed the arm up to its owners face and he froze, taking in the man beside him.

Saying he was gorgeous was an understatement. Ushijima was certain he’d never seen anyone more beautiful. The man had dark brown hair, styled so it flayed outward towards the sky. His eyes were a deep mahogany, glowing under the dim lighting of the bar. His smile was both friendly and daring, though Ushijima couldn’t pinpoint why. There was a hard expression in his eyes, and Ushijima found it absolutely thrilling.

Just who was this man?

“Babe, is this guy bothering you?” The newcomer had directed the question at _ Ushijima _ . And he called him _ babe _. Tendou often called him that, but that was just Tendou being Tendou. Ushijima had never met this man, so why was he referring to him in such an informal manner?

Ushijima’s stunned silence gave the rooster head the opportunity to speak: “Who are you?” He came off slightly hostile, and Ushijima looked between the two men. 

“I’m his _ boyfriend _ . Aren’t I, baby?” The gorgeous man sent him a wink and a dazzling smile. Ushijima was convinced that _ yes _ , this _ was _ his boyfriend. Surely he’d seen this man before, or he had to be convincing so this other man would stop offering his home or to buy him a drink.

“Yes,” Ushijima couldn’t keep the shock from his voice and he knew he was less than convincing. He couldn’t even convince himself that somebody as perfect as this man would consider being his _ fake _ boyfriend. It made Ushijima think that if they’d met under other circumstances, maybe he could’ve wooed him into being his real boyfriend.

Ushijima didn’t want to drift off into such outrageous thoughts. He’d probably never see this man again after tonight, and he also didn’t know what having a boyfriend would do to his serene lifestyle.

But, Ushijima knew one thing and it was that he’d be willing to let _ this _ stranger into _ his _home.

“You could’ve just said you had a boyfriend,” the rooster head said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the two of them. The hand in Ushijima’s grip squeezed as if that would be more convincing. Ushijima shuffled closer, not at all minding this close proximity. He didn’t even feel anxious. He’d never lied like this before, maybe that was what was outshining the dislike of being touched.

“I apologize,” Ushijima said formally and watched the rooster head go back into the crowd, annoyance present in his features. Ushijima felt the tension bleed from his shoulders, even though he hadn’t noticed himself stiffen. The warmth in his hand disappeared and he looked beside him at the stranger that had joined to help. 

“Thank you,” he said awkwardly.

The stranger shrugged, dazzling smile muted now into something more sympathetic, “You looked like you needed help. I overheard what you were saying to him, it was kind of sad.”

Ushijima tilted his head in confusion, “Sad?”

The beautiful stranger cackled; it wasn’t the prettiest sound to others, but to Ushijima it was the cutest laugh he’d ever heard. “You literally turned him down with ignorance alone. It was cute, and a little sad. Are you really here for a friend’s birthday? Do you really not drink?”

“Yes,” Ushijima’s brows pinched together again, “Why would I lie about that?”

“Amazing.” The man gripped his side as the laughter overcame him, leaving Ushijima more perplexed than ever. He would never consider himself an ignorant person, but he also had no experience with people flirting with him. It was clear to him now that, that’s what that was. Of course it was, why else would anybody invite him to their apartment?

The stranger turned to go and Ushijima reached out to grab his wrist. It was the stranger’s turn to look surprised and confused, glancing down to where Ushijima’s hand was, almost as if he was asking “Yes?”

“Thank you,” Ushijima repeated, “The help was appreciated.”

“Anytime.” He wiggled his wrist free and then disappeared much like the rooster head had. Ushijima was left standing there thinking of bright chocolate eyes, and feeling a bit of regret for not catching his name. He thought about weaving through the crowd to try and find him, but that risked drawing other unwanted attention, so he finally retreated back to Tendou’s birthday party. It seemed to be winding down, Tendou too incoherent to be understood over the microphone and Ushijima was sure his best friend would consider that a success.

“Get him home safe, yeah?” Semi clapped him on the shoulder as he passed by him, his other hand wound tight around his fiance Iwaizumi’s. 

“I will. Goodnight Semi, Iwaizumi.” He nodded as they passed, Iwaizumi giving him a friendly wave. Their cheeks were tinged with pink, which was their only giveaway that they were intoxicated. 

Ushijima turned his sights on Tendou and it took him a while, but he got Tendou off the table and then out of the bar. He kept his arm secure around his best friend’s lithe waist, definitely not going to let him get in a car, even if he’s just in the backseat. He didn’t want to risk his best friend getting sick in some random person’s car. Luckily Tendou didn’t get sick at all, which was amazing considering how much he’d drank. Nonetheless, when they were back at Tendou’s apartment, Ushijima forced him to drink a glass of water and then placed his garbage next to his bed after laying him down on his side.

“Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou slurred after Ushijima helped him wrestle his pants off. 

“Yes?” Ushijima spoke after a moment’s pause, once he realized that Tendou couldn’t see his facial expression in the dark.

“You’s a good friend.” 

“Goodnight Tendou.” Ushijima felt uncomfortable with the declaration, but it was much appreciated. His thoughts drifted back to the man he’d met at the bar, the one who’d pretended to be his boyfriend, as he set himself up on Tendou’s couch for the night. He really was the most gorgeous man Ushijima had ever seen. He was certain his name would be just as perfect, one to match his looks. It took a certain kind of person to help somebody in distress, and if Ushijima were more confident and less awkward he probably would of done the same. That was, if he’d even notice. He knew he was bad in social situations, and had poor social skills in general. He was bullied a lot all throughout his life, but luckily in high school he’d found a group of friends to defend him when he needed it.

Ushijima was well aware that his looks were terrifying, but that still didn’t stop some people from bullying him.

With those thoughts in mind, Ushijima fell asleep. It was no use dwelling on the past, as the present had proved to be much more positive. In fact, with the appearance of that stranger in the bar, it made Ushijima feel normal for having a _ crush _, even if he was uncertain he’d ever see that man again. He’d never had a crush before, but when those brown eyes swam through his dreams, Ushijima would even go so far as to say this was love at first sight.

In the early hours of the morning, Ushijima was awoken by the violent sounds of retching echoing off the toilet bowl. He went to help, not at all minding that his best friend was throwing up all the contents in his stomach from the night before. Friends took care of each other, at least that was what Tendou had told him in high school when bandaging his fingers one day at practice.

“Did you have a good time last night? I know I did!” Tendou asked, voice raspy. He accepted the tall glass of water that Ushijima passed to him.

“Yes. I met somebody.”

Water sprayed all over the living room and the rest dripped from Tendou’s lips as he sputtered, “Wakatoshi-kun! You should always start with that! Why aren’t you with them?” 

Once again, Ushijima was bewildered at the thought of leaving somebody’s party unannounced to leave with some stranger. “It would have been rude to leave your birthday party.”

“Wakatoshi-_ kun _, my man, no!” Tendou sat up, spilling some water on himself as he does. Ushijima can see the moment he regrets sitting up so fast and Tendou flopped back against the couch cushion. “You always go home with him.” 

“He did not invite me back. The other man did.”

“You had _ two _ somebodies?!” Tendou’s voice rose an octave, cracking from the intensity. Ushijima was as stoic as ever, waiting for Tendou to stop looking like a fish out of water to calmly explain the situation to him.

“So you didn’t ask for Second Handsome Stranger’s number? Or his _ name _?” Tendou shook his head, “Wakatoshi-kun, I need to coach you more.”

Ushijima was more confused than ever. Coach him in what? He was sure Tendou had taught him all he had to know about social situations. Ushijima avoided them more often than not that he didn’t really need to put his teachings to good use.

Tendou finally took a long gulp of water and placed his empty glass down, stretching his arms above his head, “Unfortunately, a healthy amount of stalking probably won’t even get me that far in terms of leads. Do you know how many handsome men there are in Tok-” Tendou paused and he quickly pulled out his phone, Ushijima leaning in to observe what he was doing. He knew that leaning in to Tendou to watch what he was doing was risky, Tendou had all sorts of things on his phone, but he believed his friend was doing research now. He found him pulling up a social media app and pushed the phone into Ushijima’s hand. “Here, tell me if you see him in any of these photos.”

Ushijima was as confused as ever; he didn’t use social media often, but he did know how to scroll. So he did, looking carefully for a glimpse of cowlicked hair or bright eyes. That could be anybody, but Ushijima _ knew _. 

“Ah,” he voiced and he tilted the phone towards Tendou. There, in the background, was the handsome hero he’d met. He was just a background character, but he still looked as if he were posing, modeling for some high end magazine. He looked at peace, observing the crowd and not paying any mind to the camera that had snapped a flawless picture. “Him,” Ushijima points him out, unable to figure out how to zoom in.

“Oh.” The way he’d said it made Ushijima think that Tendou recognized him. Ushijima wanted to press him, but the words unraveled from Tendou’s mouth before he could even ask, “He’s an interesting guy. I wouldn’t have pegged him as your type, Wakatoshi-kun, but I support this love affair.”

“Type?”

“Mhm, he’s kind of like me. But a lot more arrogant. He knows he’s pretty. I’m surprised he even helped you out, you must’ve looked pretty helpless out there, Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou cackled and clapped Ushijima on the back. Tendou had called him arrogant, but Ushijima hadn’t seen anything in the handsome stranger that would attest to that. Well, maybe there had been, but Ushijima wasn’t adept enough to detect it. After all, he’d been distracted by his good looks.

Blinking, Ushijima realized he’d once again forgotten to ask his name. But it wasn’t too late this time. “Tendou, you know him?”

“Only in passing, Semi-Semi knows him better than I do. But your mystery man is named Oikawa Tooru.”

Oikawa. Tooru. Oikawa Tooru. The name didn’t leave Ushijima’s thoughts for the next few weeks. Everyday he would think of warm brown eyes, the words he’d spoken, the way his hand fit oh so perfectly into Ushijima’s. They’d been slightly calloused, and if Ushijima brushed against something rough he could remember just where Oikawa’s pinky had rubbed against his own. The name rang through his thoughts on his way to work, at work, at volleyball practice. It haunted him.

And yet, Ushijima never thought to ask Semi to talk to Oikawa for him. Somewhere inside of him, Ushijima must have known it would have been weird to ask out of the blue. Ushijima wasn’t one to strike up a conversation in the first place. 

As fate would have it, the perfect opportunity practically fell right into Ushijima’s lap. It was at Semi and Iwaizumi’s wedding. The reception was small, filled with family and close friends. Upon taking his seat, Ushijima caught a glimpse of cowlicked hair on the other side of the crowd. His heart immediately began to race. _ He was here, Oikawa Tooru. _ There was no time before the ceremony started to go speak to him, and Ushijima tried not to be distracted by his presence on the other side of the room. It was hard however when all Ushijima wanted to do was go talk to him and thank him for that one instance in the bar. Would Oikawa even remember? Ushijima wasn’t concerned with that.

The ceremony was short, but filled with emotion. Ushijima was sure that Tendou cried harder than either groom, though he could see Semi get a bit misty-eyed when he gazed at his now-husband. Both looked handsome clad in all white, Semi’s hair slicked back with Iwaizumi’s still signaturely spiked. They were a good match, and Ushijima’s thoughts drifted to his own match. Would he ever find one? Maybe Oikawa was his match. Tendou had always said Ushijima was an odd one, and he needed somebody to balance him out. Ushijima wasn’t quite sure what that meant, especially coming from Tendou.

Ushijima was itching to get up and was almost grateful when the ceremony portion was over, though he was extremely happy for the couple. He’d never seen Semi so radiant, looking at his husband. They’d left the room hand-in-hand, the guests following to the reception hall in the next room. 

“Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou called for him when Ushijima started drifting away from him. A hand clamped on his shoulder, holding him in place momentarily. Ushijima turned to raise an eyebrow at his best friend, and found Tendou with an odd expression. He couldn’t place it, but he seemed halfway concerned and half smug. Ushijima had never been good at reading people.

“Don’t get yourself in trouble okay?” Tendou warned.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re going to talk to Oikawa-kun, yes?” Ushijima was bewildered by Tendou’s perceptiveness. “Oikawa’s not one to take lightly to strangers going up to him.”

“I am not a stranger-”

“Yeah, don’t mention that you’re his fake boyfriend either,” Tendou shook his head, somehow knowing Ushijima would have done just that. “Strike up a conversation, but do it casually.”

“Okay.” 

Tendou was unsure that Ushijima knew what that meant, but he was a big boy and he had to let Ushijima fight his own battles. He could tell that Ushijima was determined by this, probably even convinced that he and Oikawa could have something special like what was implied in the bar. Though, Tendou couldn’t read Ushijima’s mind. This could be the boy’s first experience with heartbreak, and Tendou would be damned if it was going to be at the hands of the Great Oikawa Tooru.

Ushijima turned from Tendou, spotting Oikawa across the room. The hall was beginning to fill up with more guests, work friends and acquaintances beginning to make up more of a crowd. But Ushijima was positive he would never lose sight of Oikawa. He stopped a few feet from him, regarding the pair he was speaking to. One had salmon-colored hair and the other thick eyebrows. They noticed Ushijima first and both tilted their head in regard to him. 

Before Oikawa could turn to see what they were looking at, Ushijima announced boldly, “Oikawa Tooru.”

His deep boom of a voice was enough to startle anybody and he could see Oikawa’s shoulders become tense. He wanted to reach out and touch him, assure him he was in no danger, but he willed his hands to remain at his sides. 

Oikawa looked over his shoulder at him and confusion flooded warm brown eyes. Ushijima waited, heart beat rushing in his ears. Could Oikawa not remember him? Maybe this was what Tendou had been warning him about. Oikawa thought of him as a stranger. He didn’t remember him. Ushijima had spent weeks in his mind, hoping he would meet this man again, and here he was, looking as if he’d been struck in the face.

“Yes?” Oikawa seemed to collect himself, placing one hand on his hip. 

“My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Ushijima explained simply. When he didn’t elaborate, Oikawa shifted his weight from one leg to the other, getting ready to respond. His friends had gone, whispering about the strange man talking to Oikawa.

“Okay... what can I do for you, Ushiwaka-chan?”

“Ushiwaka...?” Ushijima mumbled to himself. He was sure he’d been clear in stating his name, but that was not important. “You helped me one night at a bar not long ago. I wanted to thank you again.”

Oikawa blinked and when the confusion cleared, recognition took its place. Hope found its way back into Ushijima’s heart in response. “Oh, I told you then that it was no problem. You’re still thinking about that?” He laughed haughtily, smirking at Ushijima. Anybody else would be embarrassed, but Ushijima was too distracted by his flawlessness.

“Of course. It was much appreciated. I would like to ask you on an actual date.”

Oikawa barked another laugh and this time he crossed his arms over his chest, “Do people not do nice things for you often or something?”

“No.”

That shocked Oikawa into silence momentarily but the arrogant air was back right after. “Why do you want to go out with me?”

“You saw something in me to pretend to be my boyfriend. I thought it was noble, and flattering. I also think you are very attractive.”

“Yeah, I believe I told you it was pathetic,” Oikawa eyed him. “You think I’m attractive?”

“Very much so.”

“Hm.” Oikawa looked him up and down, “I have to say, Ushiwaka-chan, you do clean up nice. And you must be a good person if you’re at Iwa-chan’s wedding. I suppose I’ll allow you to take me out, if you let me choose the place.”

“Of course.”

“Good. I like that.” They exchanged numbers and Ushijima stared at his phone as if he’d just been gifted gold. Oikawa found it cute, surprisingly enough. But it was still pretty sad. He thought maybe he could teach Ushijima a few things about dating. Even if it didn’t go anywhere, it would be good charity work helping this man out with real life advice. 

Ushijima went back to Tendou after that. “I have a date.”

“What?!” Tendou screeched and people around them looked at him, some glaring, some curious. Tendou clapped Ushijima on the back, expressing how proud he was of him, but he was also a little stunned. Oikawa was typically somebody who thought he was better than people. The fact that he had accepted Ushijima’s invitation was shocking. But Tendou was also glad that he wasn’t picking up the pieces of a broken heart just yet. And who knew, maybe Oikawa would be Ushijima’s match. 

The rest of the night progressed as any wedding might, with dancing and cake and lots of alcohol. Ushijima was grateful that Tendou stayed off the tables, not wanting Semi to be embarrassed on Tendou’s behalf on his wedding night. Though the grooms got plenty intoxicated themselves, but luckily they were staying in the hotel for the night. 

Ushijima was lucky enough to get to have a dance with Oikawa, though most of it was spent with Oikawa reprimanding him for how “robotic” his movements were.

“Seriously Ushiwaka-chan, it’s like you’ve never danced before!”

He kept his mouth shut, but Ushijima really had never danced before. He hadn’t done a lot of things, and he hoped Oikawa wouldn’t be too disappointed upon learning that. Oikawa made an offhand comment about “teaching him a lot of things” before they parted ways for the rest of the night, Oikawa likely off to drink with his companions. Ushijima did not dance for the rest of the night, choosing to catch up with his former classmates. 

The days leading up to their date were extremely nerve-wracking for Ushijima. He wasn’t one to get nervous, but the prospect of going on a date with the object of his affections was enough to make Ushijima’s palms sweaty. Tendou tried to help, but nothing could make the rush of his anxiety in his head quiet. 

They settled on dinner, for the date. Oikawa picked a restaurant and all Ushijima had to do was show. He was early, as he usually was, having never been late in his life. When Oikawa showed up, he looked as dapper as ever in a soft white sweater and black jeans. It was casual, but Ushijima felt under-dressed in his polo and jeans. He didn’t have any other outfit combinations, so there was nothing he could have done better.

It was awkward at first, even Ushijima could have noticed that. Ushijima wasn’t much of a conversationalist, and when Oikawa did ask him questions, it was often met with one word answers. It seemed the only common interest the two of them shared for the time being was Oikawa himself, Ushijima more than happy to listen to him talk about his life. Oikawa was in the fashion industry, working behind the scenes in making clothing for runway shows. It was impressive and seemed to fit Oikawa’s personality.

“You do not model?” Ushijima asked him after their meals came.

“No. I do love the spotlight, but I enjoy seeing my hard work pay off and be displayed for the masses to see.”

“You have the face of a model though. I believe you would make it very far in that industry if you were to go that route.” 

Oikawa stared at him open-mouthed. It was not the first time that night that Ushijima had made a comment about Oikawa’s appearance, a positive one at that. “You know Ushiwaka-chan, flattery with me can get you anywhere, but I’m starting to think you only like me for my looks.”

“Well it was the first thing I noticed about you,” Ushijima explained, “But again, I have stated that I found it noble to help a stranger in need. You did not know me, and somehow you thought you should help me.”

“Because it was a sad sight,” Oikawa laughed, though it lacked mirth. “Seriously though, why do you seem so surprised that somebody would do something like that for you?”

“People often tell me I look scary, and they do not want to approach me,” his tone was casual, and Ushijima was numb to these feelings. He had never been the most expressive, so people thought he didn’t care. He was too blunt for his own good and said what was on his mind. There was such a thing as being too honest, and Ushijima didn’t understand that concept. “I was uncomfortable with that man flirting with me, but somehow you pretending to be my significant other brought me joy. I have never dated anybody, and I thought somebody as beautiful as you saw something in me that others didn’t.”

Oikawa blinked, at a loss for words for a moment. It made him sad, and not in the pathetic type of way he’d originally thought. Ushijima was socially awkward, sure, but he was handsome and he’d helped both _ because _ it was pathetic and because Ushijima was cute. Oikawa was learning that Ushijima was extremely sweet as well as being easy on the eyes. Oikawa could be vain and he wouldn’t mind somebody like Ushijima at his arm.

“Have you ever had a boyfriend, Ushiwaka-chan? Or girlfriend, even?”

“I have not.”

They ate their meal in comfortable silence. Ushijima could see the cogs turning in Oikawa’s mind and did not want to interrupt. It was cute, really; there was a furrow to Oikawa’s brow, wrinkling his forehead in a way Ushijima figured he’d hated. Oikawa had gone into extensive detail about his skin care routine, and Ushijima did not understand how he had the patience for that sort of thing. 

“Alright, listen up Ushiwaka-chan,” Oikawa announced at the end of their meal, after their plates had been taken away and the conversation had calmed as well. “I like you. Which is crazy, because you’re quiet and a little weird, no offense. But, you’ve made me feel like some sort of deity, which I’m flattered... so, if you want, we can go on another date. But I want to make sure you can actually make decisions, so you can choose where we go next time.”

Ushijima felt the corners of his lips tilt upwards in a smile, and he saw Oikawa’s lips part again. “Alright. I will choose somewhere fun for the both of us.”

All Ushijima wanted was a date, to see if maybe this ethereal being he’d met could show him what an actual relationship would be like. He was happy, happy that his thoughts could finally become some sort of reality, if Oikawa would let him.

“Great. I look forward to it. And you better prepare yourself, Ushiwaka-chan, because I have a lot to teach you!” Oikawa huffed triumphantly, though there was something sly in his eyes that Ushijima couldn’t quite place. 

But that was fine. Ushijima was only grateful that the attention he was getting now was wanted and on his terms.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, if you're wondering, the person who was hitting on Ushijima was Kuroo ;D
> 
> Chat me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
